happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dotty
Bio Dotty is a geeky pink anteater who likes to eat ants. She has a crush on Sniffles who is also an anteater. She will flip out when she sees or hears something that reminds her of war. Dotty hates Disco Bear because she thinks he is lame and stupid. She enjoys drinking tea. Unlike Sniffles, she once succeeded in eating The Ants and works harder. If she was a lifeguard, she would be a better lifeguard than Mime and Lumpy. Dotty has different hairstyles but her hairstyle is often the "hime" cut in every episode except in Killing Queen, Lips Do Not Move, Underwatch and some other episodes. She once dressed as Uhura, a Star Trek character (her hair tied into a bun to make Dotty look like her). Dotty has arachnephobia (fear of spiders), ophidiophobia (fear of snakes), hemophobia (fear of blood), musophobia (fear of mice) and hypnophobia (fear of nightmare). She has PTSD like Flippy. Episodes * Ice Queen * Not So Drama * Slice and Die * Gravity Victim * Underwatch * Dance of Death * Killing Queen * Lips Do Not Move * Say Cheese and Die! Kill count *Cuddles - 14 *Giggles - 8 *Toothy - 5 *Lumpy - 23 *Petunia - 15 *Flaky - 26 *Mole - 16 *Nutty - 26 *Sniffles - 10 *Pop - 19 *Cub - 4 *Lammy - 3 *Lifty - 21 *Shifty - 27 *Handy - 1 *Russell - 19 *Flippy - 26 Deaths #Not So Drama Queen: Is crushed by a piano. #Gravity Victim: Dies from a lack of oxygen after her oxygen tank of a space suit was ripped by Sputnik 1. #Dance of Death: Gets her body torn off a part by a tiger. #Say Cheese and Die!: Is impaled on a tree branch. #Do You Like Scary Movies?: Is murdered by Fliqpy. #Not Disturbia: Is cut into a pieces by a broken glass when she walks into a door. #The Good, the Bad and the Deadly: Is hanged by herself with a rope after she writing a suicidal note. (off-screen) #First Destination: Dies in a car crash. # Death Metal Gear: Is run over by a truck. # Castle of Death: Is falling to her death while she tried to escape the castle. # Not So Super Duper Adventure: Is eaten alive by the vultures. # Dead Rising: Gets her head crushed by a trash can. # Bad Dream: Is impaled by an umbrella (only in a dream). # Land of the Dead: Is burned to death while she inhales some gas. # Dumb in Distress: Is crushed by a part of castle. # Walking on Dead: Gets her organs ripped off when she accidentally stabbed with a knife. # Dangerous Game: Is either killed by a lion or burned to death (debatable). # Scream in Horror: Dies from a heart attack. # Fear of Blood: Is cut in half by a saw. # True Club: Dies from posion. # A Case of Death: Gets her body forced through a fence. # Extraction Point: Files into a wall and gets smashed violently. (debatable) # Dead and Breakfast: Is sliced into four pieces by a ladder. # A Nightmare in Tree Town: Is strangled to death by a wire cable. # Star Death: Is electrocuted to death while she tried putting cables back together. # Food Chain: Is eaten alive by a bear. # Fire and Ice: Is frozen to death by a freezer. # Miss Deadly: Suffocates to death after she drank poisonous apple juice. # Silence but Deadly: She and Sniffles are impaled by a pipes. # Kingdom Heartless: Gets the upper part of her head cut in half by a spatula. # God Kills the Queen: Is hit by a car. # The Road to El Chica: Falls into lava. # Mortal Com-bat: Is decapitated by a sword. # Funhouse: Gets her body cut in half by a signpost but is brought back to life at the end of the episode. (debatable). # Dead Space: Is crushed by a giant pipe. # Killing Time!: Gets cut in half by a chainsaw. # Black Angel: Is impaled by numerous sharp objects. # Calling All the Monsters: She and Cuddles are crushed by a giant sign. # Reach the Sky: Dies from loss of blood after she lost her hands. # Lights Out: Is forced by Fliqpy to take out her intestines out of her body and then he takes out his knife, killing her. # From A to Zumba: Falls down stairs, breaking her bones and limbs. (debatable) # Tower of Terror: Drowns in a bathroom. # Uncharted: Is beaten to death by a group of monkeys. # The Way You Go: Is splattered and crushed by a safe. # Murder Town: Stabbed in the chest by Flippy. (death not seen) # The Purge: Is run over by a van. # Green Inferno: Gets her eye impaled by a stick. # Wildest West: Blown up by a bomb. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anteaters Category:Characters with hair Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Glasses Category:Xenarthrans Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Sniffles-sues Category:Flippy-Sues